Wingull (Pokémon Sword/Shield)
Summary So I was watching a gameplay of Pokémon Shield by RanguGamer (BTW subscribe to Rangu, I don't care if you dont speak spanish just do it) and while he was having a meal with Rose and Sonia where no one ate anything suddently a Wingull started staring right at them. You might be wondering "Ok, what's the deal with the Wingull?" AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM! We have no way of knowing it's intentions, what sinister thoughts are flowing in it's mind, or what kind of twisted desires does it want to satisfy. But even if I'm scared as h*ck I will do my job as a profile writer to inform the internet what I believe is the most likely nature of this being. It could also be that the Wingull is just a background NPC with no importance whatsoever, but that's just stupid. Powers and Stats Tier: Clearly 2-B Name: Gaylord Steambath The Eater of Worlds (Theory) Origin: A Pokémon Sword gameplay I hope you watch and a conversation with The Skelton Gender: I'm not checking Age: Probably somewhere between 0 and irrelevant years old Classification: Feathery being of uncertain nature Powers and Abilities: Due to being a Wingull= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Sight, Healing, Water Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (Confusion), Resistance to Status Ailments and Statistics Deduction (Via Hydration and Mist respectively) |-|Own abilities= Existence Erasure, Power Absorption (Think about it: There are >126 moves that don't show up at all in any battle in Sword and Shield. What Pokémon we don't fight in Sword and Shield? Exactly!). Absorbed powers include: Hand to Hand Combat, Poison Manipulation, Rage Power, Forcefield Creation, Power Mimicry, Explosion Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Precognition, Damage Boost, Can steal the effects of non-damaging moves, Enhanced Smell, Status Effect Inducement (Sleep), Energy Proyection, Can negate the effect of items and healing in the target, Earth Manipulation, Homing Attack, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation... you know what? Just read this Attack Potency: Obviously Multiverse level (What do you think happened to the other >400 Pokémon, Arceus included?) Speed: Omnipresent, but it's only seen in that scene I talked about earlier because reasons. Without Arceus there is no space and time, which also makes him Omnipresent Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless (No matter how long you drag out the scene where it appears, it will never, and I mean NEVER go away to rest) Range: Multiversal (Can access all Sw/Sh copies, of which there are at least 6 million) Standard Equipment: IDK Intelligence: Omniscient, obviously (You can clearly tell he is plotting the most complex of plans just by looking at it, which requires it to be pretty smart so I went ahead and gave him the highest intelligence we can give it) Weaknesses: Can only absorb techniques and not passive abilities (Is able to absorb techniques that give passive abilities, however). It's existence erasure might not complete erase the target. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Cut Move:' Wingull removes a move from the game, meaning no one that knows the move can execute it. The cut move is replaced with a text that reads "This move can't be used. It's recommended that this move is forgotten. Once forgotten, this move can't be remembered." *'Cut Specie:' Wingull removes an entire species from the game, meaning no specimen of it can exist. This ability isn't flawless however: Some cut specimens are still prescent in the game's code, but can't interact with the world without external influence Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 2 Category:Pokémon Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Water Users Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Matrial Artist Category:Poison Users Category:Rage Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Bone Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Light Users Category:Dream Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Earth Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rodri "Dante"'s Profiles